


Six Inch Heels [F4F]

by brownpollypocket



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Countdown, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fdom, Grinding, Orgasm Denial, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Fingering, good girl, pretty girl, shy listener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownpollypocket/pseuds/brownpollypocket
Summary: It’s your Tuesday afternoon shift at the local strip club—one usually filled with truck drivers and married men on extended lunch breaks. It’s a bore. It’s almost always a bore. Until, you spot a pretty little patron in the corner with her eye on you. And you’ve got your eye on her too.
Kudos: 13





	Six Inch Heels [F4F]

**Author's Note:**

> Writer’s Note:  
> Hello, I hope you’re doing well <3 This script is for VA performers on Reddit. Please send any questions or comments you may have for me to my Reddit account (brownpollypocket) :) Have fun with this, lovely! You are free to improvise wherever and however you see fit. All SFX and performance suggestions are completely optional. All characters are over the age of eighteen and you should be too tbh. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Key:  
> [Brackets] = Actions & SFX  
> (Parenthesis) = Performance Suggestions
> 
> All Suggested SFX:  
> Two songs or beats, heels tapping, door closing, a back slamming against a wall, and clothes rustling

[music plays. heels click closer to the listener.]

You want a dance?

How cute. That’s not how it works, beautiful. 

I’ll come a little closer then. 

First time?

Well, you’re off at a table in the corner by yourself looking ready to run out of here and you just asked me if there’s a going rate for a dance. 

Now you’re apologizing? Shush, shush. Let me get you to relax. 

[heels tap closer, closing in on the listener]

Let me straddle these hips…Feel out this rhythm on you.

(pause)

Was...was that a little gasp? 

Don’t be embarrassed. 

Aw, you really are adorable. I’m going to have so much fun with you.

(soft laugh) You’re looking everywhere but at me. Are you—?

(pause) This job is a job. I like it when it’s going good and I don’t when it’s not. 

It’s never busy on a Tuesday afternoon.

(just a touch irritated) I’ll be going back on stage after a few more songs.

A few years. (pause) Are you playing twenty-one questions with me while I grind on you? Are you really that nervous?

Look at me, pretty girl. (teasing) Come on. Look at me. 

There we go. Beautiful. 

You feel me? Do you feel me against you? Feel my panties rubbing along this cute little skirt?

Yeah? Does it feel good?

Good. That’s a pretty girl. 

(pause)

Touch me. 

You’re allowed to touch me because I say you can touch me. Do you want to?

Go on then. 

Well, I’ll show you where. 

[you slowly guide the listener’s hands along your body. add pauses and slowdown throughout the lines below as you see fit, either according to the ellipses and pauses given or not]

Let me...guide your hands. (pause) Starting right at my thighs...move them up...and up to my hips. Rock me against you some more. Yes, good girl. Good girl. Then...yes, there you go. Go ahead and squeeze my ass. Harder. Harder. (pause) Now...right to my waist and then...yes, yes right over my breasts. Yes...yes, good girl. 

Did you just..? Did you just buck against me a little?

(soft laugh) Oh, there you go getting embarrassed again. (pause) You keep being so cute, I may just have to touch you. 

You perked up at that. You want me to?

Good. 

[a shuffle off of the listener and your heels click clack away]

I am leaving. But, you’re going to follow me.

[if used, let the music fill in silence for a few seconds before a closed door muffles it/quiets it; if no SFX is used, allow for a longer pause here]

[the familiar sound of your heels again]

All the girls get dressed back here. 

Mine? My locker’s back there and I share that vanity with the broken bulb and the three wigs. I like to switch things up on weekdays. 

(soft laugh) The purple one’s my favorite.

[heels click against the floorboard slower and slower]

Every girl is on the floor right now. 

I don’t know how long they’ll be there.

[heels move even slower] (you’re a bit on the prowl here)

Your mouth just starts going and going when you’re nervous, huh pretty girl?

Don’t trip over the bench. 

[listener’s back hits the wall]

(soft laugh) I’ve got you against the wall. Now, if you’ve changed your mind. I can step away and you can head right back to the floor and throw ones at any girl you see fit. If not, then—

[listener pecks you on the lips. it lasts barely a nanosecond]

(pause)

Did you just kiss me?

An ‘ol ‘by the playground’ kinda peck? 

(laugh) Oh my *god,* you are too fucking adorable. 

[you shove the listener back against the wall again]

But I didn’t give you permission. 

Let me pin these hands up here. 

Not afraid to look me in the eyes now. Good girl. 

I think I’m going to take my free hand and...go exactly where I’ve been wanting to...Hike this skirt right up and...oh, did my quick little dance do all this?

I can feel how wet you are right through these panties. 

Yes. And I know once I circle this clit right you’ll—

(soft laugh) Bucking those hips again. Keep still or I just might have to stop.

Good girl. 

You like that? You like how I slide my fingers back and forth...back and forth...against you?

I know you do. 

Such a pretty girl moaning for me. 

(her moans are truly getting to you) 

I’m going to move these panties to the side and just...

Yes, moan for me. Moan for me. 

You’re so warm.

Just one finger making you sound like that. Just one finger making you writhe. 

You already forgot that I told you to stay still.

Better. 

Take two fingers for me. 

Yes, yes. That’s a good girl. Yes, take them for me.

Yes, moan for me. Good girl. 

Nuh uh. Don’t kiss me. No. You still don’t have permission. (soft laugh)

[you finger fuck her. you don’t care about her loud moans bouncing around the shared dressing room. you just want to hear more of her. please feel free to improvise here especially]

You like that..? You like my fingers filling you up, pretty girl? What if I curl them just like—oh, there we go. There we go. Yes, come on...come on. Look at these hips moving again. Are you gonna come for me? Are you? I can feel how much you’re clenching around my fingers. Oh, there we go, there we go aaaand—

[you pull your fingers away]

Stop. 

Stop. Don’t squeeze your thighs together. 

You know what? Let’s try this: I’m going to count you down from ten. You get to come on one. Easy?

Of course...Only every time you move these beautiful hips of yours, I start over. Sound good?

I’ll start over every single time you do. 

Well...I guess you don’t get to come then.

(pause)

Yeah?

Then, let me squeeze these wrists just a little tighter...move this fabric over again...

You bucked right as I pushed inside of you. (soft laugh) I guess that means I’ll start at eleven.  
  
[you start fingering her slowly. the pace quickens throughout this section, but the countdown itself gets a bit slower the more it goes. feel free to improvise here especially]

Eleven...ten...ooh such a good girl finally keeping still. Nine...eight...if I curl my fingers again, will you—(teasing) oh no. Guess we’ll have to start again. 

Eleven...ten...nine...I’ll curl them a little earlier than last time...ooh, good girl. You kept still. Eight...seven...(soft laugh) you know I’m sure all the girls can hear you outside those doors. Six...no, I want them to hear you. I want them to hear every moan. Five...four...not too long to go now. Ah, look at you. Your face all scrunched up. How heavy your breaths are. How hard you’re biting your lip. You really are too cute. 

Oh, of course. Where was I? Five—

Oh? I wasn’t at five? 

Six...(laughs) six...five...you are clenching around me so, so tightly this time. Four...you are just soaking my fingers. I can’t wait to taste you, pretty girl. Three...that moan. The whole town might have heard that one. Two...you ready to come for me? You ready? (pause) I said ‘are you ready to come for me?’

Good. 

Two...two—do you want me to start over?

Of course not. 

(agonizingly slow) Two...*one.* Come for me, come for me. Yes, yes that’s my good girl. Come for me. Let everyone hear. There we go, there we go. Good girl. Such a good girl. 

(pause for a bit of a comedown, some deep breaths)

I’ll find out what you taste like a little later. Open your mouth. I want you to taste yourself first. 

[your fingers go into her mouth & your gazes hold]

Suck on them. There we go. 

All done. 

(soft laugh) [your heels tap from the listener as you back away a bit]

I’m sitting on the bench. 

‘Cause you’re going to strip for me. 

(sarcasm) No, tomorrow. Yes, right now, right here. 

(teasing) You weren’t worried about someone coming in while I finger fucked just now.

(pause)

You don’t have to. We can...

You’re starting with your skirt?

No, no you start with whichever one you want. 

*Now* I want you to move those hips. 

Mmh, those thighs. 

(soft laugh) Don’t get embarrassed on me again. 

Take off your shirt. 

(pause) [she does so with ease]

I didn’t even have to ask twice. 

(like you’ve just witnessed the first unveiling of the Mona Lisa or The Birth of Venus)

You’re beautiful. 

(pause. letting the sincerity of the compliment linger)

Keep the bra and panties on for now. 

They don’t have to match. 

They don’t have to be cute either. You are. 

Aw, you can’t handle a compliment or two without hiding. 

(pause) (any possible sugary sweet tone dissipates. you want her right now.)

Get on your knees. 

Oh? I’m back to telling you twice again. 

Get on your knees. 

Good girl. 

Crawl to me. I want you to taste me. 

Be careful where you put your hands. I don’t want you to lose a finger because of these heels. 

(soft laugh) My turn to move my panties to the side. 

(pause) [the listener starts to kiss along your skin.]

These little...soft kisses...on my...thighs.

Closer...closer. 

[moan as she finally tastes you. moan as she starts eating you out like she’s been waiting for this very moment since you first danced on her. she’s not too slow, not too fast and there’s not an ounce of bashfulness in her now. please feel free to improvise this entire section below to orgasm] 

That’s right, pretty girl. Use your tongue...use that tongue. Yes, yes right there, right there. There we go...right on my clit, yes yes. Good girl. Good girl. (gasp) Oh, you’re gonna finger fuck me too? Fuck...fuck, fuck. That’s such a good fucking girl. Yes, right there...right there, right there. Don’t stop, don’t you fucking stop. Fuck...

[you cum hard enough for the whole building to feel it. your hands in her hair, legs shaking, unable to catch your breath]

(another pause for another comedown)

Fuck...holy fuck. 

Come here. Give me a kiss. 

[not at all a playground peck this time]

(quick, soft laugh) Lie back on this bench. 

Yes, one leg on either side of it. I’m gonna slide right between them. 

Glide my hands up this body. Inner thighs...your stomach...these breasts. I can feel how hard your nipples are through the fabric. I really did a number on you, huh?

[sprinkle kisses down the listener’s body where you see fit during this line below. you can choose to follow the ellipses given or not as well]

Right under...your bra...one along your stomach here...and here...and here. One right at your belly button...the hem of your panties (soft laugh)...aaand a skip down to your inner thighs. 

[more soft and slow kisses]

I’m back where I started. Should I move these to the side again? 

(soft laugh) You don’t have to ask. 

[music changes]

I—oh?

[if no music is used, allow for a longer pause here instead.]

Oh. Would you look at that?

[the shuffle of clothes, of you pulling away from her.]

Here’s your skirt, your shirt...

[you’re moving away from her. your heels clacking further.]

What?

I have to head back out. 

Because, pretty girl, it looks like you’ll have to wait until after my next performance. 

[heels fade along with...] (a final soft laugh)


End file.
